looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:History
This is our history. Please be considerate that not all events could be retrieved at this time. From humble beginnings (2006-2010) This wiki was approved by Wikia with the intention of creating the biggest, most largest Looney Tunes media related database in the world. Today, we are still the biggest database in the world with over 3000 pages. Wack'd about Wiki was our wiki founder. But as soon as they created the wiki, they soon left and haven't been heard of since. With no administrators for four years, the wiki was definitely hard to control and soon people were tired of it and wanted to speak up. Moehoward spoke up and was promoted to wizard/bureaucrat in 2010. In control (2010-2013) The wiki was relatively small in 2010, with barely 500 pages and only one admin, people seemed to doubt if the wiki would reach its mission. Eventually, people seemed to find hope for this site, and users like Krazy Rabbit and MoeHoward came to put this wiki to a good use. However, the doors did not fully open yet. In 2012, LegalizeAnythingMuppets joined and is now one of our current rollbacks. Congrats! In 2010, Krazy Rabbit stopped editing the site. Krazy Rabbit returned in 2016 and is still editing the wiki most of the time. Feel free to contact her. In 2013, the wiki reached around 1000 pages. New users, administrators and bureaucrats (2013-2014) New administrators such as LevenThumps, ClassicNickelodeon Fan 1, Doctor Bugs, Adventuretimegurl123, CalzoneManiac, Teleram, and RarityTheMarshmallow joined the wiki with hopes to open its doors. In addition, Orange Mo joined and would be a useful contributor to the current meta of the wiki. In 2013, Orange Mo stopped editing the site on a regular basis. They appeared briefly in 2014 and 2015 before going off with notice. In April 2016, around the same time Krazy Rabbit returned, Orange Mo decided to return and would work their way up the promotion ranks. In July, they were promoted to rollback status. In December, they were promoted to Administrator/Acme Head status. In April 2017, they were promoted to the highest rank of bureaucrat/wizard. Conflicts and user rights renames (2013-2015) When the wiki reached around 2000 articles, RarityTheMarshmallow had a conflict with the other admins. They were soon anvilled. They continued to bully others and taunt them around Wikia, eventually leading to their accounts being globalled (yes, they had socks). They even admitted that the current admins, ATG123, MoeHoward, LevenThumps, CNF1, CalzoneManiac, and Doctor Bugs were boring. Teleram, Lazaro Nightfury, and Rock-O-Jello stopped editing the site in 2013-14. Soon there were only 5-6 admins. CNF1 and Doctor Bugs left in 2015 without any notice, with them last being seen on Wikia in July 2015. After they left, they still had bureaucrat rights. Rock-O-Jello still edits Wikipedia on a daily basis. In May 2015, the wiki decided to rename admin as Acme Head and bureaucrat as Wizard. They also changed blocked to anvilled or anvil drop. The changes were soon done. With two wizards and two administrators active, there was little hope left for the community. Many people with poweruser (regular rights) still continued to contribute. Even IP addresses contributed. New hopes (2016-present) #1 on the leaderboard editor TheBigGnome joined in the beginning of 2016. In April 2016, Krazy Rabbit and Orange Mo returned to the wiki. New pages were being created everyday, but Orange Mo began to question the verification of the pages. People never added any sources to the articles. So he proposed a new policy, and it became required that articles must have sources. Shall an article not have enough sources, then the article shall be deleted. This is a current cleanup mission. CalzoneManiac went inactive as of July 2016, when he was last seen on Wikia. There were soon only 1 head and 2 wizards active. To make this right, Orange Mo was promoted to acme head where he oversaw much of the wiki and created new wiki policies to less of a fan site and more of a database. The block list was cleared because many of the blocked users at the time were already globalled. Pretty soon, a new block list was created and luckily, not a lot of people are currently being blocked. Users were already hitting the multiple day streak. Orange Mo went up to 100 and TheBigGnome went up to 60. Congrats to them! In December 2016, CNF1 and Doctor Bugs lost their wizard rights due to more than a year of inactivity by Wikia staff. In April 2017, Orange Mo was promoted to a wizard and hopes to oversee more promotions for new Acme Staff. Currently, there is only 1 active head and there are 4 wizards, 2 are active and 2 are semi-active. As of April 29, 2017, the new Terms are in place. Policies were renamed to Terms (although the word policy can still be used to address Terms) and violations can lead to anvil drops, or if severe, terminations or closures of the accounts from this wiki. In May 2017, TheBigGnome was promoted to Acme Head. Congratulations! Later that same month, Krazy Rabbit was also promoted to Acme Head. Congratulations! In August 2017, TheBigGnome was once again promoted, this time to Wizard! User:CalzoneManiac also lost their administrator rights due to inactivity. In 2018, Krazy Rabbit stepped down from Acme Head. User:LevenThumps and User:Adventuretimegurl123 also lost their administrator rights due to inactivity. There are now only three administrators on the wiki (all bureaucrats). Where do we stand now? Today, we edit articles plus various of forum threads with the intention of becoming the biggest Looney Tunes database. You can help and you also have a choice. You just have to make it happen!